Jacob and Renesmee-Forever and Always
by AntoniaRose
Summary: Nessie and Jacob's life together, from the time she is a child to an adult Includes a fourth generation
1. Chapter 1

-Post Breaking Dawn-

Jacob and Renesmee Fan Fiction – Forever and Always

Prologue

It's been a month since the Volturi came to kill me. A month that I've been plagued with nightmares of them killing everyone I love. Mama, Daddy, my Jacob. Grandfather Carlisle and Nanna Esme, my aunts and uncles. And Jacob's wolf brothers, who I love as well. But they never kill me, never do me that luxury. They make me watch as they kill but leave me alone, parentless, friendless.

Every time I wake up, Mama is always there, smoothing back my hair, wiping away my tears, whispering comforting words in my ears. Daddy plays the piano for me, and Jacob, my poor Jacob, always runs around the cottage every night, howling when I scream, comforting me even without being there. Sometimes he comes into the cottage and sleeps beside me. I find that I can sleep better when he's there. Like he was always meant to be with me.

Chapter One: Beginning

*Jacob POV*

I didn't sleep the whole night, even though I was so tired I could barely keep my eyes open. I watched Nessie carefully, hoping against hope that she's okay, that no nightmares bother her tonight. The last month had been the hardest of my life, even worse than that month that Bella was pregnant. Seeing Ness in pain, but being able to do next to nothing about it had been so hard for me.

I never knew she was scared. Even when we knew the Volturi was coming for us, even when we thought we were going to die, Nessie had not had nightmares. But after they left, Nessie started screaming every night, bringing back memories of Bella when Edward had left, broken, fragile, shattered. I remembered how Charlie used to tell Dad about Bella, how worried he had been when she kept screaming in her sleep at night.

Now I felt the same way.

The only thing that seemed to help Ness was when I slept beside her. So that was what I was doing. Tonight, for the first time, she seemed peaceful. Trying not to wake her, I gently lifted her hand and placed it on my cheek. Images filled my head. She was playing with all of us, me Bella, Edward and the rest of the Cullens. In Bella and Edward's meadow. I smiled, happy that she was happy. I let myself rest, and sleep soon claimed me.

*Renesmee POV*

I woke early in the morning, around dawn. I was astonished. I actually felt rested, and I had slept the whole night! Maybe the nightmares were over, never to come back again. I recalled the dream I had had. It had been a good one. My family and I were all playing together, in Mama and Daddy's meadow. They had only taken me there once or twice, but I loved it.

I looked at Jacob. I felt so bad for making him miss his sleep. I knew he was like me, and he had to sleep too. I decided to let him sleep and studied his face. He looked so peaceful, so young when he slept. Not troubled, like he usually was. After I was born, he worried about me growing old, and then he worried that I was going to be killed. And now he was worrying about me having nightmares. My poor Jacob. How much worry I was causing him.

I looked at my hand, still in his. He must have been watching me dream. I hoped he knew that I was okay. I didn't ever want him to be sad because of me. I didn't actually understand why Jacob chose to sacrifice so much for me. Maybe he was just a kind person. But I didn't care about the reasons, at least not now. I just wanted him here with me, happy and free from all his worries.

As if he knew that I was thinking about him, he opened his eyes and smiled at me. "So, you wish I was here, huh?" he asked teasingly. Then I remembered that my hand was still in his. He must have heard my thoughts. I smiled shyly at him, before he sat up and pulled me into a hug. Jacob was so warm, I liked to be near him in the mornings, when it was a little cold.

I heard Daddy chuckle and guessed that he must have heard my thoughts. He started to play my favourite melody, Mama's song. He said that he wrote it for her when she was still human and he first fell in love with her. That made me very happy, because it was proof that he loved Mama.

Jacob sat with me, listening to the song too, as the early morning light stole over the cottage.

*Bella POV*

I leaned onto the piano as Edward played. Ever since Ness had started having nightmares, Edward had gotten the idea to buy a piano for the cottage, and play it every night. He felt that perhaps music would help to soothe her. I was so desperate, I agreed to anything, so that I wouldn't have to watch my daughter suffer every night. Not for the first time, I felt a surge of anger towards the Volturi. I knew that they had come to acquire, not to "uphold the law" as they had pretended. I had watched Nessie's dreams one night, trying to figure out what scared her. Edward wouldn't tell me, saying it would make me angry.

And he was right.

I had wanted to rip Aro's head from his shoulders when I saw what Nessie dreamed of. He held her prisoner while he made her watch all of us die, and then he left her alone in the world and walked away. I never wanted that fate for my daughter, which made me even more thankful that I never had to die. She would always have me, and Edward, not to mention Jacob and the rest of the family.

I had been on tenterhooks tonight, waiting to rush to her side as soon as the screaming started, but, thankfully she had had a restful night.

For the first time, I had understood Charlie's anxiety when Edward left me a few years ago. I understood how worried he had been about me when I started screaming every night. As a parent, your first priority was always your child.

Maybe now, my child was safe and happy.

I relaxed as Edward continued to play. He chuckled once, and I guessed he had heard Nessie's thoughts. Then he frowned, and I heard a slight falter in his playing, undetectable to human ears, but which my more sensitive ears could hear. I pulled back my shield to ask him what was wrong.

"Nessie is wondering why Jacob is sacrificing so much for her. She doesn't understand why he wants to be with her, and would do anything for her," he murmured softly, so that only a vampire could hear.

I sighed.

I didn't want to explain to my daughter what imprinting was, and especially not now. I wanted her to be my daughter for some more time.

Correctly interpreting my expression, Edward laughed softly.

"Don't look so worried, Bella. It was just a stray thought. I doubt she will ask for answers yet. We still have a couple of years."

I let myself be convinced and lost myself in the music, living the moment and leaving the future to worry about later.


	2. Chapter 2

-Post Breaking Dawn-

Jacob and Renesmee Fan Fiction – Forever and Always

-Eight months later-

Chapter 2: Party-Part 1

*Renesmee POV*

"Come on, Nessie, let's hunt." I ran to Mama as she held out her hand to me. We ran around to the front of the cottage, where Jacob was waiting for us. Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper joined us as well. Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett were still in their room, and I could hear the sound of bed springs creaking. I knew that they didn't have to sleep, so I didn't understand what was going on. I decided to ask Mama, but she smiled and told me I would understand when I was older.

I hated it when adults did that.

I put it out of my mind as we ran together towards the woods. I knew Mama and Jake could run faster than me. I loved watching Mama run, she looked so graceful. I vaulted onto Jacob's back so I wouldn't slow them down. I remembered the first time I had watched her run…

It had just been over two months ago.

I just saw my Mama for a minute before they took me away. "Beautiful," she had called me. Then Aunt Rosalie had come and taken me away feeding me a bottle of blood. I didn't understand why I had to be taken away from Mama. I wanted her. I remembered seeing Jacob. He had seemed so angry, like he wanted to kill me. I was afraid that he didn't like me. Then suddenly, the most peculiar expression came over his face-like he was surprised and confused all at the same time. Then, eventually his face turned happy, and he smiled at me.

Suddenly, I just wanted him to hold me.

I touched Aunt Rosalie's face, showing her how much I wanted Jacob to hold me. She jumped a little at first, then eventually she calmed down. She frowned and turned around. I stretched out of her arms, towards Jacob. "Well, dog," she had said, "it looks like she wants _you_." The way she said_ you_ made it seem like she was shocked I would even want to be near Jacob. I frowned, waiting impatiently. She handed me to Jacob.

I knew, as soon as I was in his arms, that this was the place I fit. This was where I was meant to be.

I reached up and touched his face, showing him what I felt. He too, jumped a little. Then he laughed. "Wow. That's a quite a gift huh? At least you aren't like your annoying father. But you got to warn me before you do anything like that, Renesmee," he said.

Then he seemed to think about my name.

"Huh. Renesmee. I love your mother, but that's kind of a big name for such a little girl. How about I call you Nessie?" he asked. Then he seemed to think better of it.

"Probably not," he sighed. "Bella would probably kill me."

I frowned. I liked Nessie. I touched his face again, wanting him to call me Nessie. He chuckled. "All right then," he said.

That was when Daddy had come down. He had not wanted Jacob to be near me. He had ordered Jacob to go away. But I hadn't wanted that. Eventually he relented and Jacob immediately came to my side. Jacob and the rest of my family had taken care of me while Mama became a vampire. Daddy only came down once in a while.

I had waited with growing impatience to meet my mother. I wanted to see her, touch her, know that she was the one who had carried me. But I couldn't. Then, on the third day, I had heard a thud outside. Jacob had been holding me. He had carried me over to the window.

That was the first time I saw Mama.

I couldn't get over how beautiful she was. She had long dark hair that fell to her waist, and pale skin that set off her hair. She was wearing a beautiful long satin blue dress and heels. As I watched, she tore her dress and threw her heels through the window above. Jacob chuckled at that. "Your mother never was one for fashion," he had said.

Then she leaped over the river and sped into the trees with Daddy.

I couldn't understand why she couldn't see me. She was awake now. I had asked Jacob about it.

He told me that, because she was a vampire, and I was half human, my blood could still appeal to her. I could be in danger because of her thirst for blood. He went on to say that it was not her fault, because she was a "new" vampire, or a "newborn". So she had to hunt first.

When I had finally met her, I had simply stared into her eyes, drinking in every inch of her. She had stared back at me, and even through her red eyes, I could see the love she had for me shine through. I loved her even more deeply then.

I had watched helplessly when she pounced at Jacob. I nearly threw myself out of Aunt Rosalie's arms. I was glad when Seth put himself in the middle. I was sorry he got hurt, but I didn't want anything to happen to Jacob.

He was mine…

"Nessie? Nessie!" Mama called my name. I blinked. "Yes Mama?" I asked her. She shook her head and smiled at me. Her eyes were amber now, but the love never vanished. "Where were you, my dear Renesmee?" she asked me teasingly. "Do you want deer or elk?" she asked after that.

I thought for a minute then decided on elk. As we ran towards the elk, I sprung myself off Jacob and onto the second biggest one, snapping its neck and bringing it to the ground. I pierced the skin and drank deeply, draining it in seconds. I brushed off the twigs and leaves on my clothes as Mama stood up as well. Jacob was eating the meat on the elk I had drained.

Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper were further away, hunting mountain lions instead. They had preferred carnivores today. We decided to head back to the big house.

When we reached, Mama smiled at me.

"Have you forgotten something, Nessie?" she asked me.

I thought for a minute, before shaking my head. "Today is September 10th, Nessie! It's your birthday!" she said excitedly.

"You are officially a year old!"

Wow. I was shocked. I hadn't exactly started school yet, although I did know about months and dates. But I had totally forgotten that I was born on this day, exactly a year ago.

Suddenly, I winced.

Mama was at my side in an instant. "What's wrong Nessie?" she asked me worriedly. "Mama, a year ago, I caused you so much pain. I killed you Mama," I said sadly.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen." I looked up. Mama's eyes were like steel. "Don't you ever say that again. The day you were born, you brought me so much joy. Not to mention, I finally got my wish, I was able to spend forever with you and your father."

Reassured that I hadn't forced my mother into a life she didn't want to have, I smiled and jumped into her arms. She squeezed me tight and ran into the house before she put me down.

I gasped.

The whole place was decorated with my favourite colour, lavender. Lavender streamers hung from the ceilings, and my presents were wrapped with lavender ribbons, and purple paper, and, I don't know how they did it, there was even lavender confetti. "Happy Birthday, Renesmee!" my family chorused.

I smiled, my eyes filling with happy tears.

*Edward POV*

I watched as my daughter stopped short and stared at the decorations we had put up. I had asked Bella to take her hunting in order to give us time to put the finishing touches to our masterpiece, which Alice had started working on the night before.

We had invited the wolf pack and Charlie as well, so we had cooked loads of food and baked a five-tier cake.

I remembered how, a year ago, my heart had been torn so many ways. Terror for Bella as she went through the violent birth, happiness as I held Renesmee for the first time, anxiety and fear as I worked to restart Bella's dead heart, and relief as the transformation started.

I remembered finding out about Jacob's imprinting, my initial fury, and then the worry all over again as I sat beside Bella as she went through those three days, suffering silently in burning pain. I was sure the morphine hadn't worked-that Bella had been holding it together for my sake. It was the kind of thing she would do.

And now, a year later, my heart felt like it would burst with joy-the love of my life and my dear daughter would be with me forever.

Judging by the thoughts of those around me, I was sure they felt the same way.

'_See, Edward? I told you this would be a good idea. Look how happy she is!' _Alice was silently telling me.

Rosalie was thinking of Renesmee's birth as well. Emmett of course, had something dire to say.

'_Dude, you better hope this party doesn't turn out like the last one Alice planned.'_

I scowled at him. He shrugged his shoulders. '_Just being practical, man.'_

I looked at Bella. I didn't have to read her thoughts to know what she was feeling. We were both consumed by indescribable joy.


	3. Chapter 2: Party-Part 2

**Hey guys! I am so sorry I did not add disclaimer for my other two chapters so here it is: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in it. **

Chapter 3: Party-Part 2

*Jacob POV*

"Relax, Jake. I'm sure Nessie will love it," Sam told me as we drove to the Cullens' house. I still couldn't get over how friendly we were with the Cullens now. It was all because of Renesmee. And Bella, for choosing to hold on to her. That was something I would always owe her for.

I was bouncing around on the back seat, my thoughts drifting in all directions, as my mind shifted through all the different reactions Nessie could have to my gift. I hoped that she would like it. It had taken me ages to make, and having to pull myself away from her, even for brief periods of time, to finish it, had been excruciating. I had just spray painted it in the morning, and left it to dry.

I had become a wreck of nervousness by the time we pulled into the Cullens' driveway. I jumped out of the car as soon as Sam pulled to a stop and dashed into the house.

" Jacob! Jacob! Jacob!" The sweetest voice in the world yelled as Renesmee dashed towards me. I caught her and swung her in a big circle. "Happy Birthday, my big girl!" I told her as I kissed her forehead. She squealed in happiness.

I tried not to think about her gift, focusing instead the song I had heard on the radio in Sam's car. I sang the birthday song to Nessie, as Bella and Rosalie brought out the five-tier cake. I couldn't help but whistle at the size of it. It had a little statue of a girl on top, and it was a chocolate cake with purple icing that read, "Happy Birthday, dearest Renesmee."

Then Alice and Esme brought out the food. They had certainly thought ahead, because they had prepared heaping piles of food, more than enough for one very hungry wolf pack.

Sadly, it didn't last long.

What with the wolves bringing along their imprints, there were more than enough people to polish off the food. Nessie enjoyed the hotdogs, ribbed meat, and hamburgers, so I made sure to feed her plenty of it. She enjoyed the cake as well, though she would only eat one slice, not liking more sweetness than that.

I had always thought it funny that a whole coven of vampires, who didn't even eat food, liked to cook. But now, I was eternally grateful for that. Esme's cooking was the best I had ever tasted. Bella wasn't bad either, but Esme outstripped her greatly, no contest.

I wolfed down (no pun intended!) piles of food that Esme and Bella set in front of us. Eventually, even I was stuffed. I felt like I might have to roll myself home.

I sighed in happiness. Never had I thought that this day could bring me happiness. I had thought that when Bella became a vampire, my life would be over, I would just mope around for the rest of my existence. But now, this day was the most joy I had ever experienced.

*Renesmee POV*

I loved my family. Of course, a huge part of it was that they didn't have to sleep, but I couldn't believe they effort they had gone to to make this day special for me. Of course, when I thanked them, they simply said it was repayment for the joy I had given them. Which was absolute rubbish.

I had brought the wrath of the Volturi down onto them. That was called repayment?

My dad glared at me.

Of course, I had forgotten he could read my mind. Jeez, his gift was really irritating at times. I shot him an apologetic glance and turned away, forcing all depressing thoughts away from my brain and trying to enjoy my day.

Of course, I could count on Jacob to help.

"Follow me, Nessie. Your gift is out at the back," he said. "I've been blocking your dad all day for this." But before I could move, he scooped me into his arms, covering my eyes, and ran out to the back of the house. He set me down and uncovered my eyes.

I gasped for the second time that day.

In front of me was the most gorgeous bicycle I had ever seen. It was painted pale purple from top to toe, and it had a basket in front, which was also purple, with flowers over it. It had two training wheels, which I saw could be easily detached.

It was perfect.

I turned and flung my arms around Jake. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I squealed, hugging him tightly. He laughed. "I'm glad you like it Ness. I made it myself." That just made it all the more special.

"You can take off the training wheels when you learn how to ride it properly. Probably won't be long, for you, that is. Come here, I want to see how you look on it," he said, leading me over to the bike.

"You have to teach me how to ride it!" I said as I gingerly got on the bike. It felt right for me, and I loved it. "You really shouldn't have gone to this much trouble Jacob," I said, testing out the handlebars, turning it right and left.

"Oh, I don't mind, Nessie. You are my-" He stopped there, as if he had said something he shouldn't have. I looked at him curiously. "I'm your what, Jacob?" I asked him.

He bit his lip and looked at me cautiously. At that moment, my dad appeared, as if right on cue. I had a sneaking suspicion Jacob had asked him to come so as to not answer my question.

"Nessie, everyone is waiting for you to open your presents. Come on!" Daddy said, holding out his hand to me. I took it and we ran into the house, Jacob following us. As I sat down and started to tear open the violet paper, I had a very good idea that there was something my family was hiding from me. And I intended to find out what it was.

*Bella POV*

I leaned against Edward, watching as our daughter opened her presents. I was so grateful to Alice and Jasper for getting her a book of Tennyson and Browning poems. I had been running out of material to read to her at bedtime. These would sustain me for a while at least. Alice winked at me, seeming to know what I was thinking.

Emily and Sam had gotten her a voice-operated robot dog, which resembled Jake. Edward and I had gotten her an iPad mini. She loved to play games on ours. Emmett and Rose had gotten her an entire wardrobe full of dresses, which Renesmee made me promise to try on with her.

Carlisle and Esme had gotten her a camera and an album to paste her pictures in, very like what Renee and Charlie had gotten for me on my 18th birthday.

Paul and Rachel actually bought her a do-it-yourself kit, which was a dressing table, complete with accessories such as hairbands, sparkly clips and makeup, while Jared and Kim bought her a physics set, which allowed her to carry out experiments by herself. I was sure Nessie would love it.

She was always so curious.

We were waiting for the Denali coven and Charlie to arrive. Eleazar and Carmen had sent their apologies, saying that they were unable to come because they were visiting relatives in South America, where Carmen was from.

Tanya, Kate and Garrett were due to arrive in the late afternoon, while Charlie had said he would be here in half an hour.

Due on course, I heard the crunching of gravel as Charlie's car turned onto the road that led to the house. I could hear his heartbeat...but something else as well.

I frowned, concentrating on the other sound. It was another heartbeat, but a slightly faster one, and I couldn't think what it could be.

Charlie's car pulled up outside the house, and both he and the other…creature, came towards the door. Nessie, having correctly guessed who it was, dashed to the door, pulling it open.

"Grandpa!" she squealed happily, hugging him.

"Hello, Nessie," he said, as he put her down. "Here's a little something for you." He set down a little basket on the floor, and the strange heartbeat tumbled out of it.

A little brown and white puppy.

Nessie lost her heart to it immediately. She cooed to it, snuggling it to her chest as she petted it. Jacob laughed, happy at seeing her happy.

I shook my head at Charlie. "Dad, you're going to spoil her!" I said, half scolding.

"So what?" he shrugged. "There's no law that says I can't spoil my own granddaughter, now, is there?" he asked me seriously. I hugged him tight, the smell barely even burning my throat now. I could understand how Edward had been able to ignore the longing for my blood when I was human.

When you loved someone so much, hurting them seemed almost…repulsive.

I would owe Jacob forever for being able to keep Charlie in my life. Just another addition to the long list of things I would never stop owing him for. I was so glad we were still friends.

It seemed like my life had miraculously turned out right, and I would be eternally grateful for it.

**Please review and tell me your thoughts! Thanks! **


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Discussions

**Hey everyone! I am very sorry for not updating, it's been more than a week. I just finished my exams, so now I should be free to write! Please enjoy, and, as always, review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or any of it's awesome characters. That credit goes to Stephenie Meyer. **

*Bella POV*

"A thousand suns shall stream on thee; a thousand moons will quiver; for not by thee my heart shall be, for ever and for ever."

I closed the book as Nessie's eyes gently drooped. I leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. "Sleep well, my dear daughter," I said gently as I stood to leave the room. "Sweet dreams." Nessie was asleep before I walked out of the door.

"Night, Jake," I said to Nessie's puppy. Of course, she had named it after Jacob, saying that it reminded her of him, a fact that Jacob was ecstatic about.

Edward wasn't so thrilled, however.

I knew he felt. It was probably something that all parents felt, when their children grew up and left them. Sadness. But we would have Renesmee for only half the time that normal human parents had with their mortal kids.

It just made every moment even more precious.

For the past couple of weeks, our days had been filled with fashion shows. Kate and Garrett had given her a makeup set, with lipstick, rouge, and eye shadow. Tanya had provided glittery hair clips and a pretty necklace with a tiny amethyst crystal.

Nessie was in seventh heaven. We spent nearly every day watching her model.

But that was fine. Renesmee enjoyed modelling for us and I was happy to do anything which made her happy. Of course, Jacob would be more than happy to be a willing audience. He would probably wear a tutu, if she wanted him to.

Imprinting seriously had its drawbacks.

But I was grateful for it, because I could keep my best friend in my life. Along with my husband.

As I was dwelling on my human memories, I heard footsteps down the hall, a light tread that could only be Edward.

I turned back as he approached me.

Even after so many days, he could still dazzle me with his perfect face and golden eyes. But of course, these days I didn't have to worry about not being equal to him.

He frowned slightly, a pout marring his perfect face. I laughed softly. "What's wrong, Edward Cullen?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"You, of course, Isabella Cullen. Not hearing your thoughts just becomes worse day by day. Seeing that look on your face, yet not knowing what you are talking about…it's excruciating," he said, pouting adorably.

I giggled at his expression.

"Nothing much…just thinking about the old days," I said, a smile of nostalgia crossing my face. Suddenly a sadness swept over me.

I missed my mother.

*Edward POV*

I didn't miss the fleeting look of sadness on my Bella's beautiful face.

"What's wrong my love?" I asked her, taking her hand in mine. She smiled sadly. "Nothing," she whispered. I wasn't buying it. "Tell me, Bella," I pressed.

She didn't meet my eyes. "I miss Renee," she replied, her voice so soft that only my enhanced hearing allowed me to hear her.

I fought the pang of pain in my chest on hearing those words.

I knew only too well the cost of this life. What had to be sacrificed. Charlie. Renee. Angela, Ben, all of Bella's friends from Forks High.

I didn't doubt that Bella was happy. I knew she was. But happiness was never free.

It came at a price.

Bella must have understood what was going through my mind.

"Edward, stop." I heard my angel's voice and I looked up. "You can't blame yourself for this. This was my decision. I chose this life. And you can't feel guilty because of it."

"Do you think I didn't know what I was getting myself into? I knew the consequences, Edward. I knew what was at stake."

"But you and Renesmee are more important to me. I have never once regretted my decision," she finished, looking me square in the eye.

I smiled, not fully appeased, but better. She could still keep in touch with her mother through email and phone, after all.

"Let's go downstairs then, Mrs Cullen," I said, offering her my arm. She laughed, but took it and we walked downstairs like a true 19th-century couple.

Well, I was anyway.

Rosalie and Emmett had gone to hunt, though I had my suspicions about that. They had insisted that they liked to hunt when the moon was out, but it wasn't that bright this night…

Well, at least it was better that they were out of the house. At least that way we wouldn't hear them.

Bella and I joined Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Jasper on the couch. They were watching the telecast of the late evening news. Alice was smirking about something that I really didn't need to see. Sometimes, I really wished I could block my own power.

At least that way I wouldn't have to see very…explicit things.

_Sorry bro, _I heard Jasper say in my mind. _But considering all the feelings I got yesterday night-from your room, I might add-I think some revenge is due, don't you? _

I silently cursed my brother's ability.

We sat down on the sofa with Carlisle and Esme, as the stocks were flashed. Of course, Alice's gift never failed, which meant we were richer by a few hundred thousand dollars.

Just another addition to our huge stockpile of money. Of course, the stockpile that the outside world _knew_ about. They didn't know about the other 99% of course.

In fact I personally thought the world faced so many money problems, because Carlisle took more than half of its money.

Just a plus point to being immortal.

I knew some of the human population searched the most remote corners of the world, looking for those who could grant them the gift of immortality. But I knew any of my family would do anything to become human again, give up anything to live a normal life again.

I think Bella was the only one of us who felt the vampire world was where she belonged. But I was happy for her.

If with me was where she belonged, then I would happily spend forever with her. She was my other half, my soul mate.

I continued to be immersed in my thoughts, which was why I didn't see Alice's eyes go blank, or acknowledge the images in my head.

But suddenly her piercing mental scream shattered my thoughts, and when I saw the images in her head, I knew something was gravely wrong.

**Hey everyone! So, how is Chapter Three? Ok? I'm really sorry for the cliffhanger, don't worry I'll update soon so you don't have long to wait. Have a good week ahead! Of course, reviews and suggestions are always welcomed. **


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello guys! Here is the much awaited Chapter Four, and I hope you enjoy it, after the cliffhanger last time. This chapter is named after one of my favourite chapters in Breaking Dawn, and I hope it's good. Read on! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga, or any of its characters. **

Chapter Four: Bloodlust

*Bella POV*

"Edward? Edward, what's wrong?" I was on my feet instantly. "EDWARD!" I shook my unresponsive husband. His eyes flashed open as Rosalie and Emmett strolled into the room, sporting identical grins.

They instantly picked up on the tension in the room. Alice was looking at Edward anxiously. "Edward, we have to hurry. We have less than ten minutes to warn them."

That seemed to jar Edward into action.

"Caius-he never gave up. He ordered Felix, Demetri, and a couple of the guard to attack tonight. They were careful not to make the decision beforehand, but someone's thoughts slipped tonight, and they subconsciously made the decision. Alice saw them attacking La Push-the pack. They knew we would go to help. We have no choice."

I felt faint. I couldn't imagine my life without Jacob. And Renesmee…Renesmee! She would be lost without Jacob. We had to save the pack at any cost.

Jasper was already laying out a plan of action. "Esme, Rosalie, you stay here with Renesmee. Or go to the cottage. Don't leave her alone for a second. Carlisle, Emmett, you two approach from the beach. Bella, Edward, you two inform the pack-go there as quickly as possible. Call Jacob and tell him about the situation. Ask him for permission to cross their lands. Alice, you come with me. We'll set up a defensive line."

We were all instinctively moving. I grabbed the phone, and dialled Jacob. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hey Bells! You know, I was thinking-"

I cut him off.

"Jake, listen! The Volturi-they didn't give up! They're attacking La Push tonight. Get all the wolves phased now. Get to the border-near the town. We need permission to cross your lands now. Carlisle and Emmett are covering the beach, but they need help. Get someone out there. Alice and Jasper are getting a defensive line ready-here I'll give it to-"

"What about Renesmee?" Jake cut in. "Will she be okay? Who's-"

"Esme and Rosalie. She'll be fine. Jake, quick. We have less than fifteen minutes before the Volturi arrive."

"Those leeches will be sorry," Jake growled, and I heard the menace in his tone. "I'm gonna give it Jasper now, Jake," I said, and I threw the phone to Jasper, who caught it in mid-air.

I looked at Edward, and the same panic was mirrored in both our eyes. We knew there was a real chance of a death this time. We had had time to prepare, the last time. We had Benjamin, and Zafrina. They cleverly had ensured we wouldn't have help, and by the looks of it, Caius had sent the most physically powerful members of the Guard. We were truly helpless.

I dashed upstairs, where my daughter was sleeping, and pressed my lips to her forehead. "I love you, my Renesmee. Always remember, Mama loves you." I gazed down at my sleeping child and hoped I would see her again, before I turned and ran from the room.

Edward and I ran together, running at top speed, nothing more than a blur in the darkness. As we approached Quileute territory, we saw Sam, Jacob, Quil and Embry waiting for us, fully phased in wolf form. Their teeth were bared in a menacing growl but when they saw it was us, they relaxed.

"Sam says that they've got Paul and Jared waiting with Emmett and Carlisle. Collin, Brady, Thomas, Seth, and Leah are protecting all other entrances to La Push."

I could feel the fear in my veins, as strong as the blood that had once coursed through my body. I didn't want to know who wouldn't survive this night. I hoped for the best. It was all I could do.

*Renesmee POV*

I knew something was wrong. I wasn't an idiot.

Mama thought she didn't wake me, but although her lips were feather-light, they were cold, and it woke me up. I heard her whisper that she loved me, and then she was gone.

Mama would never have done that. I heard light footsteps on the staircase, and I immediately calmed myself, tried to make my heart beat at a steady pace.

I heard two people make their way into my room. "Rose, what are the odds? Do you think the wolves will be enough to make up for the numbers?" I heard Nanna Esme whisper. Aunt Rosalie's voice was grim.

"I don't think it's good Esme. They didn't give us any warning. I don't know if…if everyone will make it…" she trailed off into silence.

I kept my heartbeat steady, but I was panicking. The wolves? What did the wolves have to do with anything? My mind flashed to the Volturi. I knew it was them. They hadn't given up after all.

What had I done that was so unpardonable my family had to be punished like this?

Then my mind flashed to Jacob. If I lost him, I wouldn't be able to live. I had to save him. My mind started to come up with a plan.

I listened to Aunt Rosalie's and Nanna Esme's conversation. From what I gathered, they had stayed behind to look after me, while everyone else went to fight. My heart went cold. I was depriving them of two able fighters.

What else would I do to hurt my family?

I had to go save Jacob. I decided to start Phase One of my plan: Escape.

Slowly, I stirred, and stretched. I heard my aunt and grandmother fall silent. I sat up, and, blinking sleepily, I looked at them.

"Aunt Rosalie? Nanna? What's wrong?" I asked them. Aunt Rosalie smiled. "Nothing sweetheart. Everyone decided to go hunting, since the moon is out tonight, but we felt like staying with you."

I smiled at them. _Come on, Renesmee. You can do this. You can act. _

"Nanna? Could I go to the bathroom, please?" I asked.

"Of course, darling. Here. I'll come with you." Nanna lifted me out of the crib and we walked down the hall to the bathroom. I chose the one on the far left, knowing that it was nearer to La Push, and that the window was closer to the ground.

As I walked into the bathroom, Nanna waited outside. I smiled reassuringly at her. "Nanna, I'm not gonna vanish, you know!" I said teasingly, though I had every intention of doing just that. She laughed. "Darling, it'll give your Nanna some peace of mind."

I shrugged and closed the door. I had to be very quiet now. It wouldn't be long before Nanna realised something was wrong. I stepped onto the toilet and managed to open the window. I could just fit into it.

On second thought, I took ten hairbrushes and put them into the two pockets of my pyjamas. Just in case.

Then I crept out the window and let myself drop.

*Jacob POV*

No. This couldn't be happening again. It couldn't.

But it was. Bella curled her cold hand into my fur as we stood waiting, her other hand in Edward's.

Then she looked into my eyes. "Jake, please. I need you to survive this battle. For Renesmee. She'll be heartbroken if you die. Remember how I was when Edward left?"

I blanched-well, as much as I could in wolf form. I remembered how the light in Bella's eyes had faded, how she had seemed so dead. Like she was a living zombie. I couldn't let that happen to my pretty, vivacious Renesmee.

I gave Bella a firm nod, and she hugged me tight. "Love you, Jake," she said into my fur, and I knew she would have cried if she could have. "Forever." I pressed my nose to her hand, and she laughed softly. Then she turned to say her goodbyes to Edward.

I averted my eyes as they kissed.

Edward was like my brother now, but that didn't mean I had to watch every moment of their eternal love. Some things were still Restricted. With a capital R.

Edward chuckled, and I knew he had heard me. Then he stiffened. "They're coming."

My eyes made out the forms of about 20 vampires approaching us. I recognized some of them from the names Bella had told me. Felix, the burly one, Demetri, the tracker vamp, and some others that I had never seen before.

My heart nearly sank, then I remembered the promise I had made to Bella. I would survive this.

For Renesmee.

*Renesmee POV*

Luckily for me, there was a whole pile of bedding out there. I realized Jacob must have slept here when we thought the Volturi were coming for us. He had wanted to be near me.

Well, it was time I repaid that favor.

As soon as I hit the ground, I took off running, as fast as I could. Somehow, Nanna hadn't heard a single sound, but she would get suspicious. Even as I thought it, I heard her say, "Renesmee? Are you done honey?"

I ran even faster.

My lungs hurt as I drew breath, and there was a fiery ache in my muscles, but I didn't stop. Finally, after ages, I reached the familiar tree that always served as landmark to the Quileute border, at least for me. As I crept closer, I heard the sounds of battle. And then I saw it.

Burning piles lay everywhere. I didn't know which were ours, and which were the enemy's. At that moment, I didn't care. I saw Mama and Daddy fighting together, and I saw Daddy destroy Demetri.

Even as I wanted to yell for Daddy, I quickly shimmied up a nearby tree, from where I had a vantage point of the whole battle. I knew exactly who needed help. And I could give it. My bulging pockets held my weapons.

I saw Jacob, as he wrestled with a burly vampire. Suddenly, Felix caught him from behind. He wrapped his arms around Jacob….

But before he could crush Jacob's bones, something caught him in the eye. Mainly, my blue plastic hairbrush.

_No one_ was going to hurt Jacob. Not on my watch.

The two vampires were taken by surprise, and before, they could react, Jacob ripped off both their heads.

I wanted to cheer.

My vision was tinged with red. I wanted to join the battle, and fight myself. But common sense reigned. I knew, if I joined the battle, others would get hurt protecting me. But from here, I could help.

My eyes raked the scene.

I saw Leah struggling to throw off an attacker, and my brush instantly catapulted towards him, catching him off balance. His remains were burning in a pile before he knew what was happening.

Eventually, the battled turned tide, favouring my family. I saw Aunt Alice, trying to escape the clutches of a brawny member of the Guard. In a minute, a purple brush smacked him in the face. I saw Aunt Alice look at the missile in astonishment, but she didn't have time to ponder for long, before the next attacker engaged her.

Finally, with the aid of a few plastic "missiles", some skilled fighters, and a few mental gifts, we won the battle.

As the members of the Volturi army burned in a pile, I saw my family, remarkably unscathed, hug each other in jubilation.

My mother's voice clearly drifted up to me. "Edward, I don't understand. Tony was about to kill me, and then a green brush hit him in the eye! But who…?"

My father's voice was equally perplexed. "I don't-" Then his voice turned cold. "Oh, I see."

I decided to reveal myself. I slid down the tree trunk and stepped forward into the light. "It was me."

Every head turned in my direction. "RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" My mother's voice was furious.

I quickly stepped back a few paces. "Mama, I, um-"

My mother stomped towards me, her expression murderous. The tree was looking really good to me, but my mother could climb even better than I did. I closed my eyes and stayed put, waiting for her wrath.

She didn't yell at me, or hit me. Instead she picked up and squeezed me so tight I felt like my ribs would break.

"Mama," I managed to choke out. "Can't…breathe…."

She immediately released me. "I'm sorry darling," she said. "But I'm so proud of you! Where were you?" she asked me.

I pointed up to the tree. "I was hiding in that tree." She set me down as I walked towards the wolves and the rest of my family.

"I was sleeping Mama, but you woke me up when you kissed me. Then I heard Nanna and Aunt Rosalie talking, and I figured that the wolves were under attack."

"But how did you manage to get past Esme and Rose?" Uncle Jasper asked.

I smiled sheepishly. "I pretended I had to go to the toilet, and I jumped out the window. I think Nanna was preoccupied, and I landed on the pile of bedding that Jacob slept on, so I wasn't hurt. I took the brushes while I was in the bathroom. Luckily, I brought just enough."

Daddy scooped me up, and then I was hugged by every member of my family. Then, Jacob nudged me with his nose. I turned to look at him. There was a twinkle in his eyes, but he shook his head gravely. I laughed, and put my arms around him.

As I released him, I noticed a shadow creeping towards Leah, who was at the very back. As he stepped into the light, I saw it was one of the members of the Volturi guard.

"WATCH OUT, LEAH!" I screamed.

But it was too late. The vampire had already got his arms around Leah, and he squeezed. There was a sickening cacophony of cracks. As Grandfather Carlisle raced towards Leah, I noticed Jacob engaged in battle with the vampire.

Time slowed down.

Jacob was about to take the death bite when the vampire suddenly twisted his head and bit Jacob.

Jake howled as he fell to the ground, and I remembered something I had heard Seth say to my mother ages ago.

_Vampire venom is fatal to shapeshifters._

_Fatal. _

Then everything went black.

**Hey everyone! Again, I am so sorry for the cliff hanger, but I'll try to update soon and put you out of your misery. Thanks for reading! Till next time!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello guys! First, to clear up a few things, I just want to say that in the last chapter, I added Renesmee to the fight for a reason. Renesmee has always struck me as a type of feisty character. Although it is Jacob who shows his admiration more in Breaking Dawn, I believe Renesmee loves Jake just as much as he loves her. ****And Renesmee is intelligent enough to understand what is going on, so I think she would not want Jake hurt. **

**Also, I am posting both of these chapters in rapid succession, because I finished typing both of them, I just forgot to upload. So sorry!**

**That's all, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga. **

Chapter Five: Prisoner

*Bella POV*

"NO!" I screamed as Jacob writhed in pain, and Renesmee collapsed to the ground. "Alice, Jasper, take care of Renesmee!" I said, as I raced towards Jake with Edward.

He had turned back to human, and he had a blue-black bruise on his shoulder. His screams shattered the silence in the clearing.

Immediately, the wolf pack gathered around, howling dismally. Edward examined the wound carefully, as my eyes filled with tears I could not shed. I stroked Jake's hair.

"Jake, hold on. You have to. What did you say to me after I gave birth? You told me to hold on in there. You can't leave me now, Jake. You can't! Please! Hold on! Do it for me. Do it for Nessie!" I held his hand as Edward looked up at me.

"Bella, we have to suck the venom out. We can do it, it's not too far in. But, we have to do it now."

Without thinking, I bent my head to the wound on Jake's shoulder, and I drank.

I didn't feel any temptation. At all. Maybe it was just the smell of his "wet-dog" smell, as Alice had once put it. But I was more inclined to think it was because I couldn't bear to hurt Jacob. When Edward signalled me that it was time to stop, I drew back without hesitation.

Jake sighed, and his body slumped. "Thanks…Bells," he said weakly. I laughed, my relief so great that I wanted to hug him tight. "You owe me one, Jacob Black," I said as I stood up. "Oh, Bella, did you forget all the times I saved _your _life?" he asked, grinning.

Then he remembered. "Where's Nessie? Is she ok?" I patted him reassuringly. "She fainted, but I'm sure she's fine, Jake. Don't worry," I said, as I strode off to check on Nessie.

Alice and Jasper had carried Nessie to Sam and Emily's house. Unfortunately, she hadn't woken up yet.

"Alice, what's going on?" I asked her as I sat beside my daughter. "Why isn't she waking up?" Alice shook her head, her topaz eyes full of worry.

That was when I remembered Leah. "Is Leah ok?" I asked Jasper, who had just returned from checking on Leah.

"She's fine, Bella. Her wolf gene kicked in a little slower, so thankfully Carlisle didn't have to re-break her bones. I think it's Renesmee we should be worried about."

I took my daughter's hand and looked down at her anxiously. "Jasper, what's wrong?"

Jasper frowned in concentration. "I think that Renesmee's mind shut down when she saw Jake get bitten. The bond of imprinting is stronger than I ever imagined. It's like his pain became hers."

I stroked her hair. "How long will it be till she wakes up?"

Jasper's answer chilled me. "I don't know."

*Jacob POV*

I had no idea how on earth Bella had managed to survive three days of this. I couldn't hold it in even for five minutes. The pain…it was unlike anything I had ever experienced in my life.

It felt like something was burning me…from the inside out. Every tongue of fire that licked through my veins made me let out a tormented scream. My body shook as I managed to shift back to human.

Was this it? Was I going to die, be torn apart from my Renesmee forever? I silently said a goodbye to her in my head. I would only ever love her.

I felt Edward's cool hands on my shoulder, and I heard him whisper something to Bella. I looked up to see resolve flash through Bella's amber eyes, before she leaned down and placed her mouth to my shoulder.

At first, the pain was worse. I screamed and thrashed as Edward held me still. Then it slowly started to recede, until finally, it was just a dull ache. Bella pulled back and gave me a self-satisfied smirk.

I managed to muster the strength to speak. "Thanks…Bells" I said weakly. Bella laughed. "You owe me one, Jacob Black," she said, and I saw the relief in her topaz eyes.

I felt my strength slowly come back to me. "Oh, Bella, did you forget all the times I saved your life?" I asked her. She grinned at me.

Then I remembered Nessie fainting, and my mind was consumed with worry. "Where's Nessie?" "Is she ok?" I asked Bella. She patted me reassuringly. "Jake, I'm sure she's fine. I'll go check on her," she said, and she headed off.

I saw Sam and Paul as they gently lifted me and carried me to Emily's house.

Emily was waiting with Sue, and my dad. All of them had panic-stricken expressions. They calmed down when they saw that I was alright. I sat on the couch and rested as Emily sat beside me and made me sip some water.

I heard Alice, Jasper and Bella in the next room, presumably looking after Nessie. I couldn't hear her voice, so I assumed that she had just woken up.

I couldn't think anymore. I put the water down and sank into a deep sleep.

"Good morning sleepyhead." I heard Edward's voice as I woke up. I looked up to see Edward sit down beside me. I looked down and saw that I was fully clothed. I suspected it was Rachel.

I looked at Edward and I didn't like what I saw there. His eyes were filled with worry-worry, concern and…fear.

Anything that scared Edward…it was really bad news. And bad news took on only one form: Renesmee.

"Edward, tell me! WHAT IS WRONG WITH HER?" I shouted at him, half-rising out of the couch.

He looked down. "Nothing is physically wrong with Nessie," he said, and I could see that he was hiding something.

"But?" I demanded.

He sighed.

"After she fainted…she didn't wake up. She's…in a deep sleep," he finished.

He didn't try to stop me as I stormed past him into Renesmee's room. The Cullens were standing at the back, and Bella was sitting by Renesmee, her forehead pressed to Nessie's hand. I didn't know how long she'd been sitting like that. I didn't care.

All I could focus on was the centre of my universe.

Renesmee was pale, white and still. She didn't move, like she had been turned into a statue. Her face was drained of her usual rosiness. She looked like the Cullens-like she had become a full vampire.

She looked like she was five years old, but her face seemed so much more mature. Like she had already grown up.

She looked so fragile, I was afraid to touch her. It felt like she might crumble into dust with one touch.

Her eyes were closed, but I could see that she was breathing. I took her other hand. "Jake, try talking to her," Bella whispered, not looking up. "Maybe she will wake up."

I would do anything if she would wake up. "Nessie, honey?" I asked gently. "I'm here. Jake's here. Can you wake up?" I continued. _Please God let her hear me. _"Nessie?" I asked again. No reaction.

My heart turned to stone, just like the still body of my imprint. Fear consumed me.

Five Days Later –

I didn't know how long I had sat with Nessie. I didn't care. Bella and I hadn't moved from Renesmee's side, not for anything.

When Edward had gently suggested that Bella hunt, she had snarled at him and thrown him against the wall. Edward had refrained from saying anything after that.

Esme had placed food in front of me, water as well, but I couldn't eat, couldn't drink, when the love of my life looked so lifeless.

If she suffered, I wanted to suffer with her.

I spoke to her every day, hoping she would hear me, that she would wake up. It hadn't worked.

Today was just the same.

I was staring at her porcelain white face when I thought I detected movement. I quickly called Bella over. "Bella?" I asked. "Is her eyelid moving?"

Bella nodded in excitement. "She may be waking up. Carlisle!" she called. Carlisle was at her side in an instant. He quickly checked Nessie over.

His face was grave. The rest of the Cullens arrived, as well as Sue, and Leah, who was well on the way to recovery. Leah's face was worried. Even she, had, after some time, fallen for Nessie's spell. She cared about Nessie deeply.

"I believe Nessie is about to wake up." I could sense there was something he wasn't telling us. "But?" Bella and I pressed. "She-she may have lost her memory."

I fell back in my chair. Lost her memory? Nessie wouldn't remember me? Bella? Edward?

I was afraid, but I had no time to be. At that moment, Nessie's eyelids flickered and she opened her eyes.

*Renesmee POV*

I didn't know where I was.

I was floating through a white fog-images and memories flashed in my head. People whom I felt I knew, yet didn't. I was confused.

I didn't know what was happening.

I remembered I had fainted. Someone I loved had been hurt-something had happened. Was the person ok?

A single name floated to my mind. _Jacob. _

Jacob was his name.

I didn't know how long I sat there as names came back to me. Mama. Daddy. Aunt Alice. Uncle Jasper. Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett.

The names came with images, like a photo, but I couldn't make the connection. I didn't know how I knew them. I knew I was Renesmee. I knew they were my family.

I just couldn't put the final puzzle piece together.

Slowly, the white fog receded, little by little, and I opened my eyes. I felt a cold, unfamiliar touch on my arm and I tensed. I sat up, did a backflip and crouched on the table, snarling.

My eyes focused.

I saw a lot of people in the room, and I realized they were the people I had seen in the fog.

My family.

I looked at the person across from me. Her eyes were amber, and she had put her arms up in surrender.

She loved me. I could see that shine through.

But I didn't know her. Not yet.

My voice was hard and cold as I relaxed my defensive position, still remaining wary. "You're my mother?" I asked the woman across from me. She nodded slowly.

My eyes flashed around to the other people in the room. My father, my aunts and uncles. My grandparents.

Then my eyes met the person beside me, and all the confusion vanished for that moment. It was him. It was Jacob.

"Jacob!" I cried, taking a flying leap into his arms. "Jacob who am I? What happened? What's wrong with me?" I asked, crying loudly.

His voice was soothing. "You're Renesmee. We're your family. It's ok, Renesmee. It's ok. I love you."

The way he said the last three words-_I love you_- it was like there was a click and everything fell into place.

I remembered everything that had happened. I must have gone into a coma when Jake was bitten.

This was my family.

*Bella POV*

I saw Renesmee's eyes open, and I laid one hand on her arm gently. I didn't want her to be frightened when she woke up.

Well, that backfired badly.

She flipped on her back and crouched on the table, growling. I quickly backed away from her, frightened, not for myself, but for my daughter. She looked at each of us and recognition flashed in her eyes.

She slightly relaxed her defensive position, but looked at us warily, not trusting us yet.

She looked directly at me, and I wanted to cry when I heard her voice. "You're my mother?" she asked, her voice hard and cold, almost as if she was angry with me. I nodded slowly, hoping not to enrage her.

Then her eyes met Jacob's, and she jumped into his arms. "Jacob!" she wailed, hugging him tightly. "Jacob who am I? What happened? What's wrong with me?" she cried. I felt slightly jealous. She remembered Jacob, but not me, her own mother? Not Edward?

He patted her back soothingly, but his eyes were wary, not wanting to frighten her or scare her. "You're Renesmee," he said. "We're your family. It's ok, Renesmee, it's ok. I love you."

At that moment, she became ramrod straight, and she turned in Jake's arms, towards me, her eyes filling with tears. "Mother? Mama!" she wailed, dashing into my arms, as I hugged her, my eyes glistening with the tears I could not shed.

I had my daughter back.

**So, how was it? Please review and tell me what you think! Till next time! **


End file.
